


Some Things Take a Little Getting Used to

by DeanDehaan



Series: The Collection of Shameless Fluff [2]
Category: Parksborn - Fandom, TASM2 - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Requested fic, Smut, i need to shut up., shamless almost smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanDehaan/pseuds/DeanDehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested fluff and smut. 'Harry is very open about being gay, Peter is very shy about it'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Take a Little Getting Used to

Peter sat in front of the television in what could be called the only actual sitting area in his loft apartment, curled up in a blanket. Normally he wouldn't be able to get an apartment this nice but the area it was in wasn't the safest, and the landlord was desperate for tenants. So it was a steal, and he was contempt with that. 

As he sat watching an episode of _Bones_ there was a knock on the door. He knew it could only be one of two people; Harry, his boyfriend, or Gwen, his best friend. Peter really didn't know many people. "It's open." He called in the direction of the front entrance. 

The door opened to travel Harry, with a bouquet of blue carnations. He was such a hopeless romantic, it was adorable sometimes. "Hello love," he grinned as he walked over to Peter and stole a kiss before sitting beside him. "For you!" He handed Peter the bushel of carnations. 

"Harry," Peter sighed. Harry was the sweetest, cutest, most adoring boyfriend he could ask for, but he was afraid. He was the only guy Peter had ever dated, and Peter had only dated two people total, Harry being the second. It was unusual, of course it felt more natural to be with him and comfortable too, but it wasn't what he was used to. "You know you don't have to do things like this."

"I know I don't, but I like to. Thats what boyfriends do is it not?" He smiled and wrapped his arm around the brunette boy. "So what are you up to?" 

"Just watching reruns. I turned my portfolio in earlier today so I had nothing else to do." He yawned, and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. 

"Hmm I've seen this episode. Twice. It's always on." Harry observed. 

"Well I have horrible service you know that. This episode is a good one though. Very well thought out. I really like the part where they drop the frozen bird and it doesn't shatter. Very sciencey."

"Okay if you say so." Harry's knee was bouncing rather impatiently. "Peter I'm so bored." 

"So do something about it." Peter imagined Harry would go get food or find a puzzle or something. But what he actually did was lean over and kiss the living hell out of Peter. 

Not that Peter didn't enjoy it but he needed time to adjust. He and everyone else had known Harry was gay, since they were young. Peter was always unsure of what he liked and didn't like. He just sort of shuffled through life until one day after a bad brake up wit a feisty MJ and the realization of feelings for his best friend made him see what he wanted. 

Harry was an aggressive kisser. He wasn't one to push or shove, but he was passionate. He wanted to hold close and tight as he was tongue deep in his boyfriend's mouth. He also wanted to take off Peter's clothes but it was gonna take time. 

"Harry," Peter gasped between kisses. The skinny boy hummed in response. "Hold on, come here." He tried to push Harry off and get him to stand but it took a minute due to the entanglement of their bodies, and how hard a time Harry had detaching his own mouth from Peter's. 

When they were standing Peter grabbed his lover and pulled him down the hall, and into the bedroom. He barely even shut the door before Harry had him on the bed, being attacked by neck kisses. Everything seemed to be moving so fast, but in Peter's mind it was also very slow. Harry wasn't rushing to kiss him, he took his time. But as time slowed for them it seemed to have sped up for everyone else. 

As Harry intruded on any personal space Peter could possibly have, the receiving boy could barely breathe. He was trying not to moan or make noise but it was hard not to when you had someone's lips in the soft spot of your neck. In trying to stifle himself he let out a very breathy "Harry" and heard a responding chorus of giggles. 

"Love, are you okay?" He lifted his head up. 

"Yeah, Harry, uh yeah." He tried to speak. It came out sort of squeaky, and made Harry giggle more. 

"Let me know if I'm goin to fast okay?" And with that Harry started to slide off the sweatpants Peter had been wearing, and grabbed him through his boxers. At this point Peter couldn't keep quiet and moaned rather loudly, grabbing at Harry's shoulders. Harry continues to pull off the articles of clothing, discarding them somewhere alongside the bed. Peter gave up and was doing nothing but panting and moaning and grabbing at Harry and kissing his shoulders and neck whenever he could. 

When Peter was ready Harry took things slow. It wasn't fast, it wasn't very loud, and it was nothing one could think of when it came to the characters of both boys. It was slow and careful, because Harry didn't want to hurt Peter, but it was also loving and over too fast. The room was mostly quiet, the only things to be heard were _I love you,_ and a small collection of gasps and moans. 

It was over all too soon, and Harry pulled away and laid down beside Peter and held him close for a long time, until they were both asleep. 

Sometimes things take a bit of getting used to, but eventually, it will all work out, and everything will fall into place as it supposed to. And for Peter, this was his place. Right beside Harry. It was really all so much more than he could ever ask for.


End file.
